2 Hours of Life
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Next in the countdown series. In this one, a proposal manages to come out and our two favourite detectives get one up on yet another random recruit. Aly


**2 Hours of life**

**Right. So this time, I am actually writing this at school, before midnight….**

**Are you surprised?**

**No?**

**Ok then. About my other fics, I will update them, I just haven't had the time lately. Between the end of school and rereading the books and trying to get this out… Not happening :)**

**This one will definately reference the fic before this, but it should still make sense.**

* * *

Skulduggery was thinking about investing in some gods.

Which ever one he had prayed to when Valkyrie had gotten trapped in the collapsed sewers had answered and made sure that she had somehow survived the ordeal. Her injuries weren't that bad as well, and everyone had been rather surprised to see that the worst one was a broken finger. Due to their magic resources as well, the injury had only lasted two hours.

Valkyrie herself, upon being rescued had continued a stream of swear words that managed up one on the sailors, and even the jousters. Her next action, after she had assessed herself was to look at Skulduggery from where she was sitting with everyone crowded around her and lit up one shaking hand for him to walk forward and grab. He took it at a light jog and pulled her close. To his utter relief, she hadn't complained about being in pain whilst she was in his arms, meaning that she wasn't hurt that hard.

He had rushed his dearest love to the nearest hospital and was forced to stand off to one side as one of the other dead men had taken her inside. Two hours later she was cleared and released. The first thing that she saw upon walking out of the front doors was Skulduggery standing off in the shadows, looking as worried as he could get with a static face. Valkyrie had grinned and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know. My partner might have just been admitted into hospital because she had gotten trapped by a shit pile," he replied sarcastically and embraced her.

"I thought hugs were for special occasions."

"Me being able to continue for another day because you aren't dead is a brilliant reason to celebrate."

And now they were here. On a battlefield waiting for the other side to attack. Valkyrie was standing next to him with a huge smile on her face. It was an odd emotion to have right before a battle, but there she was. Of course, he had helped with this by proposing to her earlier in the morning.

Next to them, Ghastly walked over. "Why are you both so happy?" he asked suspiciously.

Valkyrie grinned and showed him the ring on her finger. Skulduggery's powerful skills of observation meant that it had been the exact right size.

"Oh. Tanith is going to scream at that," he said grinning as well now. The remnant Tanith had disappeared, only to be covered by a completely normal Tanith. The two others nodded and then returned their gaze to where the battle was now starting to take place.

"This is insane," Valkyrie muttered and then turned away, walking back down the hill towards their camp. Skulduggery stayed where he was and watched. He loved the way her coat tails flowed elegantly, it added spice and made sure that everyone paid attention to her. He could have given the credit to Ghastly's brilliant creations, but he liked to think that Valkyrie knew how to draw the attention of the randoms.

She was the perfect shape as well, completely unlike all of the fake people in the advertisements lately. Every part of her was perfect.

"Go on you lovesick fool, chase after her!" Ghastly muttered and gently shoved Skulduggery in Valkyrie's direction. The skeleton man stumbled for the first few steps then lightly jogged to catch up with his fiancee.

"Have anything on your mind?" he asked once he had caught up.

"You," she replied completely honest for what appeared to be the first time in forever. Skulduggery laughed and carried on the easy conversation with her until someone ran into him.

"Excuse me?" he asked the younger sorcerer.

"You're excused," the other replied and attempted to continue on walking. Skulduggery reached around and caught him by the coat tails.

Seriously? Coat tails? Any smart person would know that coats were merely an inconvenience in battle.

"Do you know who I am?" Skulduggery asked him.

"Should I?"

"Yes. You should." Skulduggery left it here however and didn't continue by telling him his identity. To be fair though, Skulduggery was wearing his old facade just for the thrill of it. That and he was using it as an excuse to kiss Valkyrie as often as was possible.

"But you see I don't really care. Do you know who I am?"

Skulduggery was about to reply with something extremely rude that surely was banned in places, even those such as battlefields, when Valkyrie came to the rescue.

"Why are you wearing a coat?" she asked suddenly, seemingly getting off track.

"Because they are cool and the two head detectives wear them, and one day I hope to be able to become a sanctuary detective," the idiot said.

"Right," Valkyrie muttered turning away, obviously deciding that this person wasn't worth her time anymore. There was a slight pause as the man started to leave again, but then of course, he had to turn back.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Skulduggery and Valkyrie Pleasant," Skulduggery said.

The idiot froze, his eyes grew wide and all of a sudden he ran off to most likely do a chore that had only appeared in the last few moments.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked away and into the main building.

They were going to spend their last two hours of life together.

* * *

**Done! And it is only 9:37 at night. :)**

**Today all of my school's roller doors were down and the gates locked. That is really unlike my school as normally, they have people coming and going constantly. We all also got warned about any alarms going off in the place, and that when they did we were to stay where we were…**

**Turns out, a woman was found murdered in the creek that runs along the bottom of my school's boundaries. Apparently she had been waiting for someone and screaming out right before it happened as well though…**

**It just meant that most of my teachers today spent the whole time screaming at us because if they didn't, we couldn't hear due to the helicopters floating above our heads :)**

**It was an interesting day at school today…**

**Aly**


End file.
